There is a great need for a system that facilitates identification of lost children and the notification of their parents. The most direct approach would be to simply write the name of the child or the parents and the telephone number of the parents on a tag and sew the tag into the child's clothing. However, this would have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that since very few parents sew such a tag into their child's clothing, it might take sometime before authorities would look and find such a tag, especially in the case of very young children. Another disadvantage is that strangers could readily find the name of the child and the telephone number of his parents, and do harm to either or both of them. The system which facilitated the prompt identification of lost children would be of considerable value.